The Little Sister
by ELECTRA13
Summary: Gabrielle Salvatore returns to mystic falls to help her brothers with their battles, but she is also there to find the truth of her missing memories of 1917 and 1920, will she get them back? are these dreams her memories, will she find love on the way of this adventure? How will her brothers take to her missing memories? Guess you'll have to find out by reading.
1. Coming Home

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey guys so I decided I would rewrite this story, to me it needed more deepth. not a lot will change I will just bring more into the story. I don't own Vampire Diaries except for Gabrielle. Sit back and enjoy the chapters and the story! and don't forget to review when your done. This will also always be Gabs pov unless I decided to have nones pov or the other characters.**

Window down, blaring music, driving fast I smirked as I saw the sign for Mystic Falls. My fingers drumming on the wheel as I thought back to the past.

_FLASHBACK_

_Walking around court yard by myself, the quietness is relaxing as I stopped at the pond. I stared into the water at my reflection. I sighed as I looked up at the sky._

_ "Boo!" yelled someone behind me_

_I yelped and turned to see Damon Salvatore My older brother laughing at me_

_"That was rude dear brother!" I huffed._

_ "Well I found it funny," he smiles_

_"Brother are you scaring our dear sister again?" asked Stephan walking up to us._

_ "Yes he is and he is being rather rude," I glared at him_

_"Oh Gabby you know I love you," says Damon hugging me_

_ "Yes and I love you too," I smiled holding him tight_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Those were some good times back then," I whispered driving through the town.

A lot has changed since I was last here, but the thing was I was missing half my memory as well. I stopped in front of the boarding house. Home sweet home, I got out of my car and walked up to the door and knocked

_"__**Stepho get the door!" yelled Damon**_

_** "Your right there Damon," says Stephan**_

_**"But I'm a little busy," he whines**_

_** "Drinking," sighs Stephan**_

I took a couple steps back as the steps of Stephan's finally was at the door. As the door opened I looked up at Stephan his eyes were wide and his mouth was open a bit.

"Whose at the door brother?" asked Damon walking behind him but he stopped when he saw me

"Hi guys," I whispered.

"Gabby?" whispered Damon before moving Stephan out of the way

"Damon," I giggled as he hugged me tightly

"Gabrielle?" says Stephan finally coming out of his Trans.

"Hi Stepho," making a face at my full name.

He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back, as we pulled apart I knew they were going to bombard me with questions.

"How are you live?" asked Stephan

"How am I alive the last time we saw each other was in the twenties," I laughed

"After all these years we thought you died seeing as we haven't seen you since then," says Damon.

"Well I'm alive so to speak," I laughed

We got inside and Stephan showed me my room. I shut the door and started to unpack my close which I had a lot. I changed into some black sweat pants that were rolled up to my knees, and had a neon green tank top on that said "Just do it! on it. I pulled down my naturally Blonde hair that had red autumn streaks in it. I walked down stairs to see my brothers talking about Katharine.

"Didn't that Bitch burn in that damn church?" I asked looking at them.

"Nope she escaped before anyone knew and now is after Stephan's girlfriend," said Damon who sounded a little annoyed.

"Ah I see, well I guess were going to have to work together to kill her right?" I asked looking at the both of them with a smirk I always give.

"Yep that would be the plan," said Stephan looking at me with a small smile.

"Alright Team Salvatore!" I jumped for joy

"Ya sis let's not get to ahead of ourselves," says Damon patting my head.

"Party pooper!" I yelled after him

"I bring the party, Stepho here is the one who is the party pooper!" Damon yells back

I rolled my eyes and headed up stairs with a blood bag in my hand, I turned on some music as I unpacked the rest of my stuff, putting my jewelry away in my jewelry box, I stopped when I held one with a ring on the chain. I sighed and slipped it on with my crescent moon necklace. I yawned and let sleep consume me.

_DREAM!_

_Running through the court yard I stopped when I saw a girl talking to my father, and my brothers._

_"Gabrielle come join us please," says my father_

_ "Yes Papa," I sighed walking over_

_"This is Katherine Pierce, she is an orphan and has no home so she will be staying with us," says Father_

_ "Oh alright it would be nice to have another girl in the house whose not a maid," I said smiling_

_"I'm sure," she gives a smile that could be thought as nice_

_"Gabrielle? Gabrielle?_

_END OF DREAM_

"Gabrielle?'" I opened my eyes to see Stephan trying to wake me up

"What," I groaned

"You have school now... I signed you up for it with me," said Stephan.

"WHAT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I told you she wouldn't take it well," said Damon in the door way.

"All of you get out!" I snapped at them

SLAM! I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of capris and a white V-neck t-shirt. I looked down at the ring on my necklace. A beautiful Diamond cut ring with small diamonds around it. I slipped on my converse and walked down stairs to see Damon holding a bag for me.

"I really hate you guys," I growled at them

"Love you too baby girl," he laughs kissing my cheek

Getting to school was a pain, finding a parking spot even worse. I got out of the car and saw people staring at me. I rolled my eyes and walked into the school to see Stephan waiting for me.

"Here's your schedule be good ok Gabrielle," said Stephan pointing a finger at me.

"Ya, ya whatever," I said smacking his finger out of my face.

He walked off with a girl that looked just like Katharine that must be Elena. I sighed walking to my next class. I was looking at the paper I didn't see where I was going and Bam! Ran straight into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," says a strong manly voice

"Look sorry man I didn't look where I was going," I said getting up and saw a guy with dark eyes and black hair.

"No, no it's all good names Tyler Lockwood you must be new," he says holding his hand out

"Gabrielle, but call me Gabby, and what gave it away?" I asked

"Well one you don't see a beautiful girl like you every day in this school and two the schedule," he smiles

"O-oh thanks uh do you know where Mr. Saltzman's class is?" I asked

"Ya just down that hallway and the first door on the right," he says smiling

"Ok thanks bye Tyler," I smiled

"Bye Gabs," he smirked

I felt my face heat up, but shook it off and walked into class.

"Hello class," said the teacher.

"Hello Mr. Alaric," the class said in a mono tone voice.

"We have a new student today her name is Gabby... Salvatore," He said with a weird voice when he said my last name. I smiled and we got right to work. I was fiddling with my ring that kept me alive. All of a sudden the bell rang.

"Uh Gabby right?" asked a guy with brown hair I think his name is Jeremy

"Ya Jeremy right?'" I asked

"Ya that's me," he says with a smile

"What's up?" I asked

"Not much just wanted to know if you want to eat lunch with me." He asked me while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure," I said with a big smile.

We walked into the cafeteria and I saw Stephan with that girl that looked like Katharine. We walked up to them and Stephan looked at me with a smile.

"Hey Stepho," I said with a giggle.

"Hey you staying out of trouble Gabrielle?" he asked me with a smirk.

"Gabby bro, Gabby," I glared

"Well Gabby this is Elena, Elena Gabby," he says

"Hi are you his sister?" she asked

"You got that right, the Mysterious yet gorgeous youngest Salvatore," I smirked

"You don't look a lot like Stephan, but you do have Stephan's eyes a little brighter though," she says smiling

"Ya I get most of my looks from when our mother was around, the beautiful blonde hair, olive skin tone, and the bright green eyes," I smiled remembering the good times

"She must have been beautiful," Elena says smiling

I nodded and finished my lunch and walked back to my locker to get my other books and stuff. After those classes were over I walked out to my car. Jeremy came up beside me with a girl that I knew.

"Anna?" I asked

She looked at me with a smile. "Hey Gabrielle," she said

"You guys know each other?" asked Jeremy.

"Ya we go way back," said Anna.

I nodded in agreement and told them I would see them tomorrow. I got home to see Damon drinking again.

"How was school sis?" he asked in a slurred voice.

"It was fine," I said picking up a cup of bourbon and walked past him to the couch.

"Hey how old are you?" he asked

"162 years old," I said non-chalant

"Good enough for me," he smirks

I laughed and downed the drink, kissed Damon on the cheek and went upstairs. I stripped out of my clothes and sunk into the bathtub, god did I love bubble baths. I closed my eyes as my music played loudly.

_FLASHBACK_

_Walking down New Orleans like it's no big deal, wearing a short black dress with white pumps, with my leather jacket over it all. _

_ "Damn girl nice legs when do they open?" asked a guy passing me_

_I turned and smiled at him, "Right now, come with me," I compelled him_

_He followed me to the ally way and I turned towards him with a dark smile on my face._

_"Don't run, don't scream just stand there," I compelled_

_"Got it," he says_

_My fangs came out and all I could do is drink his blood till he was dead. I finally let go and let him fall to the ground._

_"Well now love that was pleasant," says a voice couldn't see the face_

_ "Can I help you?" I growled_

_"Just a simple man walking through," he smiles_

_ "Whatever," I rolled my eyes and started to walk away_

_"Rude love no name?" he asked_

_ "Gabrielle, you," I asked_

_"The names _, Hope to see you another time but under better circumstances," he walks off_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I opened my eyes I couldn't remember who he was or his name, there was no face to go with the name either. It was just a blank and I know there were more memories, but they were all iffy.

I got out of the tub and got dressed and went to lay on my bed. I opened my phone and decided to text Jeremy.

G: Hey Jer. what's up?

J: Hey not much just texting you and listening to music.

G: Sounds like fun

J: Ya haha wbu Gabby?

G: Same thing haha how cool is that :)

J: very cool haha

G: So Jer. how are you?

J: Pretty good just thinking.

G: that's good what you thinking about?

J: you and Anna... can I ask you something?

G: ok sure shoot...

J: How long have you know Anna?

G: since we were really young y?

J: does that mean you know she's a vampire?

G... um ya... Jer. there's something you need to know...

J: ya is it Gabby?

G: I'm a vampire too.

J: I figured since you said you known here since you were really Young.

G: well someone's smart haha hey I'll talk to you tomorrow at school I'll

Pick you up too. :)

J: Ok night Gabby see ya tomorrow.

G: Night.

I closed my phone and laid back on the bed, I looked up at the ceiling as my eyes started to close, I really wished my memories would come back completely.

**Well there ya guys have it the first chapter of Salvatore sister, I hoped you liked it don't forget to review and let me know what you think but remember no hatin! peace out peeps.**


	2. High School? reunited with old friends

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Hey guys so I decided I would rewrite this story, to me it needed more deepth. not a lot will change I will just bring more into the story. I don't own Vampire Diaries except for Gabrielle. Sit back and enjoy the chapters and the story! and don't forget to review when your done. This will also always be Gabs pov unless I decided to have nones pov or the other characters.**

I woke to my brother Damon plopping down on my bed. thing is Damon is only sweet to me and really know one else besides Elena but I guess it's because he likes her.

"Damon go away it's like 7am," I mumbled in my pillow.

"Now why would I do that you have to get ready for school," He said with that smirk that all the girls love.

"Fine get out then so I can get dressed," I said getting up and pushing him out of my bedroom.

Opening my closet I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top, I slipped on my boots and went and did my hair. completly straight hair I walked down stairs and had a bag of

blood with my waffles. I know doesn't sound good but I need my strength. I

got into my car and drove off to Jeremy's house. Stopping in front of his house I walked up to the door and knocked. A lady answered the door that I don't even know.

"Um hi is Jeremy here," I said With small smile.

"Ya let me go get him," she said and yelled his name I was about to walk in felt myself not being able to and then I remembered I have to be invited in.

"Oh you can come in by the way the name is Jenna," she said holding out a hand.

"Hi names Gabby its nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand back.

Jeremy came down and he smiled at me I smiled back at him and started to

walk out the door. we got into the car and I started to drive with him next to me I had my hand

on the cup holder thing. I felt my hand being touched by Jeremy I looked up to see him smiling at me. I came to a stop at a stop light and moved my hand away from his.

"So what's it like being a vampire?" Jeremy asked me.

"It's all right I mean I miss being able to walk out in the light with no ring and not eating or drinking blood, wanting a family I always wanted that," I said staring at the light.

"but the good thing is you stay the same age and you don't change in appearance right?" asked Jeremy

"I guess that's a good thing but still someone is soon to figure it out that you haven't changed," I stopped I started to drive again. I got to school and Saw Anna waiting for Jeremy, I nodded my head at her and walked off to the building. I smiled as I pasted Tyler and went straight to class. Jeremy and I pretty much just joked off and class till the bell rang.

Class was over and now we had lunch we sat by Stephan and Elena. two other people showed up and there names were Caroline and Bonnie. The look on Bonnie's face was like she did not like me or she didn't like are family. I knew about the whole witch thing and maybe

that was why she didn't like us. I had a bottle of blood that looked like red Gatorade in a Gatorade bottle. I had fun hanging with them and then went to class with Jeremy again. I have

every class with him and its so fun and cool. After class I went to my locker and got my stuff. the hallways were empty and I look around like I was being watched. I got out of the building and got to my car, I slipped in and drove off to my home. I stopped to see Damon, Anna, and Pearl her mom. I stopped to listen in.

"residence right outside of town it will silvice for right now," said Pearl.

"all 25 vampires?" asked Damon.

"Not all some.. I image you already left town others are probably still in the woods or like us apple mating," said pearl looking at Anna

"how did they all get out of the tomb?" asked Damon to Anna

"I think that witch messed that part of the hocus pocus," said Anna in a non polite way.

"I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council," said Pearl looking at Damon.

"that you are apart of it," said Anna

"That's ridiculous," Damon laughed.

"I've been in mystic Falls since the comet Damon," said Anna with a smile. "I'm up to speed," Anna finished.

"and so am I and now that you intricate the council I'm going to need to know everything they know," said Pearl.

I was getting pissed off cause I really didn't like Anna's mom. I started to walk forward and stopped so Damon could see me. they kept on talking and Damon being himself was

acting like a laughable joke. On their way out Peral gave me a look like why the hell am I alive. I walked towards Damon and sat on the couch.

"Well that was fun," I sighed as he handed me a drink.

"No kidding," he sighed.

I nodded my head and downed my drink heading to my room. I walked into my room and sat on my bed, and fell backwards.

_FLASHBACK_

_Walking around town with one of the maids, I stopped to see Anna, I ran to her and hugged her._

_"Good morning Gabrielle," she smiles_

_ "Morning Annabelle," I giggled_

_"Anna come," says her mom glaring at me_

_ "I'll see you around Gab," she said with a small smile_

_I watched as her and her mother walked away, "Ms. Salvatore we must not keep your family and Ms. Pierce waiting," says Kana_

_ "Right Kana let's go," I sighed walking back to my home_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Everything seemed so simple at times back then," I sighed sitting up

I got up and walked around my room before I got to my dresser and changed into my pjs. I walked back to my bed and collapsed on it.

"Rough day?" asked Stephan in the door way

"Not really just tired and wish life was back to being simple," I mumbled even I knew he could hear me.

"I know but sometimes the simple life isn't the best," he says walking out

I groaned and turned over on my back and held my necklace with the ring on it.

"I just want some of my memories back, that's one of the main reasons I came back," I whispered "Like who gave me this ring and what it means, did I have a boyfriend or something?"

"I didn't know you were missing some of your memories," says Stephan walking back into my room

"Don't say anything to anyone please," I sighed as I turned to him

"So what do you not remember?" he asked

"My twenties life, and sometime before that to, it's like I never lived that time period and I know I did, I know I came looking for you to reunite with brother and I, but I feel like there was more to it," I said looking at Stephan

"Well find a way to get your memories back," he smiled

"Thanks," I smiled back

"Goodnight Gabrielle," he smiled

"It's Gabby!"

**Well there ya guys have it the Second chapter of Salvatore sister, I hoped you liked it don't forget to review and let me know what you think but remember no hatin! peace out peeps.**


	3. The missing Diary

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey guys so I decided I would rewrite this story, to me it needed more deepth. not a lot will change I will just bring more into the story. I don't own Vampire Diaries except for Gabrielle. Sit back and enjoy the chapters and the story! and don't forget to review when your done. This will also always be Gabs pov unless I decided to have nones pov or the other characters.**

I woke up in my bed still in my night gown. I looked at the clock and it was 9:00am and it was a Saturday. I figured that Stephan and Damon would be out since it was quiet in the house. I got out of bed and through on some sweats and a tank top. I walked down stairs and saw that the house was empty. I threw on some teni shoes and walked out the door after drinking a blood pack. I walked out of the house and went for a run.

I kept on running as my leg muscles burned with each step I took, I heard a whistle sound like something was shot from a cross bow, and guess who it hit, me. I yelled and knocked to the ground.

"Gabby!" I heard a familiar voice

"Ugh Alaric what the hell," I groaned

"Sorry I was practicing, hold on I'll get it out," he says leaning down and pulling it out

"Ah thanks man," I groaned

"Let me get you to u grill and let me get you breakfast to make it up for you," he says

"Sure why not," I said getting up

We drove to the grill and walked in to see Damon drinking at the bar. I sat beside him as Alaric took the other side of him.

"So this is where you go as your baby sister is tortured with school," I playfully glared at him

"Gasp I am so sorry Gabby," he smirked

"I accept your apology," I laughed

"What are you doing here with him?" he asked

"He shot me with an arrow on accident and decided to make it up to me by buying me breakfast," I smiled

"You shot my baby sister?" asked Damon towards Alaric

"It was an accident," he says raising his hands.

"Ya well don't do it again Ric," Damon glared

"Oh calm down bro, I'm fine, so how about that breakfast?" I asked

"Right," says Ric

I sat there and ate while Damon and Ric drank there alcohol, I got up when I was done eating and left to go deal with my business, I went home first and took a nice long bath to think about the past. I felt a pang in my head as I tried to remember the memories I couldn't figure out. It was no use, I sighed and dried myself off and changed into a sweats. I walked to my book case to find a journal I had in my bag but never read. I walked over and grabbed it, speeding to my bed.

_Dear diary,_

_ I woke up alone in some strange bed, I don't remember how I got here or who I was with, all I do know is that I have to go find my brothers. Something's wrong though I feel like I lost something very important to me, like a loved one, but I can't remember, and Today I see its 1917 what has happen in the last year and a half._

_Gabrielle Salvatore 1917_

I pulled out of the journal as I looked at the book I sighed throwing it and seeing loose papers fall out of the back. I got up to see their written on.

_Dear diary,_

_ I was walking around the village I was staying at the moment, it was a peace quiet day, but I heard the sound of galloping and screams, I looked up to see horses coming right at me, I forgot all about me being a vampire, in the time and stood there scared, I wished that my brothers would swoop in and save the day, but no I was saved by someone else who was very fast, I looked up to see my savoir with light brown short curly hair, and piercing light blue eyes and a beautiful smile. I blinked a couple of times. He asked me if I was alright and all I could was nod my head. That day was the first day I ever felt this tingle feeling in my non beating heart._

_Gabrielle Salvatore 1916_

_Dear diary,_

_ My blue eyed savoir has showed up at the fruit market with a single white rose, if my heart was still beating then it would have stopped, he asked if he could take me on a walk and I said YES! The day was beautiful I got to know Nic is the name of my savior and he asked if he could see me again._

_Gabrielle Salvatore 1916_

_Dear diary,_

_ It's been a month since I met Nic and it has been absolutely wonderful, he asked me if he could court me! I squealed with joy and said yes, this might be the start of something new_

_Gabrielle Salvatore 1916_

_Dear diary, _

_ Nic said he would finally take me out to dinner and take me to see the sunset, its been three weeks since I have been with him and let me just say this, he's a true gentleman. He may have some anger issues but so do I, I think I might love him but I don't know how he feels._

_Gabrielle Salvatore 1917_

_Dear diary,_

_ Nic told me he loved me and he wanted to finally settle down with me and even find a nice area to live. I must say I didn't think I would ever find someone like Nic, he's so special to me, and his sister is very rude but caring at the same time._

_Gabrielle Salvatore 1917_

_Dear diary,_

_ Nic says he has something important to tell me, but he's starting to scare me, he's been pacing more and antsy like someone is after him, I'm scared I might lose him. He's all I have left seeing as my brothers don't want anything to do with each other, maybe here in a couple of years I'll try to rekindle our bond, but first I must talk to Nic._

_Gabrielle Salvatore 1917_

I dropped the papers and stared at the floor, I had a life and a lovely boyfriend, that I loved, I sighed and looked at the clock to see it was late, closing my eyes I could just imagine what he looks like.

**NEXT DAY**

I was up at 8am getting ready to help Elena and Caroline for the Founder's day. I got there and was helping everyone with the decorations. I stayed away from Jeremy and Anna. I could see them hand in hand smiling at each other but something was off about Jeremy's. I went back to work and knocked into Tyler Lockwood.

"Sorry Tyler I wasn't looking where I was going," I apologized.

"It's all good Gabs," He said using my nickname he gave me.

I smiled and walked past him to work. After everything was set I walked to my car getting ready to get in. I looked over to see Jeremy and Anna Making out. He stopped and looked at me.

"Gabby is that you where have you been?" he asked hugging me.

"I've been busy helping with the parade Sorry," I lied to him.

He smiled and hugged me again and then let go when Anna came over and tapped his shoulder. I stopped smiling and turned around to the my car and opened the door

. "Wait come with Anna and me to the parade tomorrow ok," he said turning me around.

I looked up into those beautiful brown eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Alright I'll go," I said smiling at him.

"Jeremy!" Anna Whined crossing her arms.

"It will be fun don't worry Anna," he turned to her. "Hey I'll see ya tomorrow ok I'm going with Gabby," he said walking towards me.

She glared at me and looked at Jeremy.

"No I don't trust her," she said tackling me to the ground.

I flipped us so that I was on top hitting her. She turned us and again and knocked me against a tree. She started to choke me and hit me in the face.

"Ahhhhh!" was all that came out.

"Anna stop you're hurting her!" Jeremy yelled.

She didn't listen to Him she just kept on doing what she was doing. I finally kicked her in the gut and she let me go. I got in my car and drove off completely pissed off, I got home and slammed the door shut. I grabbed the bourbon and chugged it all, Damon, Elena, and Stephan just watched as I did it, I looked at them and huffed walking up the stairs.

"You owe me more Bourbon!" yelled Damon

SLAM! I shut my door and turned my music on as I laid on my bed could this day get any worse. I mean I wish my life was better when I was with Nic but even I don't remember what that was like.

**Tada Review?**


	4. Founders day

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey guys so I decided I would rewrite this story, to me it needed more depth. Not a lot will change I will just bring more into the story. I don't own Vampire Diaries except for Gabrielle. Sit back and enjoy the chapters and the story! And don't forget to review when you're done. This will also always be Gabs pov unless I decided to have none pov or the other characters.**

* * *

**GAB'S POV**

"_You are the most beautiful lady I have laid my eyes on love," blue eyes staring at me_

_ "Why thank you, you're not too shabby yourself love," I said in a mocking tone_

"_Gabrielle there is something I must tell you, it is very difficult for me to say," _

_ "What is…?"_

I snapped my eyes open to loud music playing down stairs, I groaned turning over on my stomach, and I felt my necklaces pressed against my skin as I thought back to the dream.

"I hate you dreams," I growled

I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I could still hear the music playing while I was in the bathroom. I once I was out I pulled out a pair of Dark blue skinny jeans and slipped them over my underwear. I went to my closet and Pulled out a black t-shirt with a v neck. I grabbed my neon green jacket. Threw on a pair of white boots, and I walked down stairs to see Elena and Stephan dancing around and Jeremy sitting on the couch laughing. I looked to see the other room open and looked inside to see Damon drinking a blood pack. I smiled and walked back to Jeremy and tapped him on the shoulder and walked to the door. He followed after me and we got into my car. I drove him back to his house so he can get ready for the founders parade today.

After I dropped him off I went to the store to grab some stuff. I looked to see Tyler and his Dad shopping too. I walked over and tapped Tyler's shoulder and hugged him tightly as soon as he turned around.

"Hey Tyler what's up," I said letting go of him.

"Not much Gabby what about you?" he asked looking at me over and over again.

I smiled and nodded to Mr. Lockwood and he just smiled and walked off. I looked back at Tyler and shook my head.

"You know take a picture it last..." I couldn't finish what I was going to say because he already took a picture of me. He started to laugh and I pulled out my phone and took a picture of him. He stopped and smiled at me and then heard his dad yelling for him.

"I'll see ya tonight alright Gabs," he said with a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

I shook my head with my tinted pink cheeks and walked and grabbed the rest of my stuff and got into my car. I got out of the car to see Damon and sitting down looking at the fire in the fire place. I walked over and sat down by him and hugged him tight. I let go and smiled and got some blood before the parade. It got late and I headed to the founders parade. When I got there I spotted Tyler and jumped on his back.

"Hey Gabby what are you doing?" he asked with a laugh.

"Nothing just jumping on peoples back," I smiled and walked off with a wink.

I looked around and saw that Jeremy was enjoying himself with Anna. I walked around to see different activities and saw a lot of people. I headed over to the speech area and stood there. Something wasn't right but I didn't know what. The speech was done and fireworks started to goes off. I just walked away from the area and was heading to find Jeremy to tell him something wasn't right.

This screeching noise started to go off and it was hurting me and it wouldn't stop. I was screaming in pain when some guys walked over to me and said she's one of them. it was the trigger thing that Bonnie was supposed to turn off. They shot me with something and I was out. I woke up to something hot when I opened my eyes there was fire everywhere. I looked beside me to see Anna with a stake him her heart. I couldn't breathe all I could do was cough. I looked around to find my brother. I was trying to crawl to him but it was too much.

"Damon," I said weakly.

He looked up at me and crawled over to me and pulled me into his chest.

"It's going to be alright," he said holding me tight as the fire got bigger.

"I'm scared," I cried as he held me tightly

"I know, I know but everything will be ok," he whispers

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs and we saw Stephan.

"Damon, Gabby," he said running to us.

I was close to knocking out but Damon could only get really one word out. Stephan picked me up and grabbed Damon and got us out of there. I could feel the nice cool breeze on me. Elena came running to us and grabbed me and pulled me close to everyone. I looked up to see Bonnie.

"You Fucking Bitch!" was all I said when I looked at her.

I swayed back and forth everything started to spin and I felt sick, I mumbled something that felt safe and comforting.

"Nic," I whispered

That was the last thing I remember me saying. I woke up in my bed with some bandages on me but that was all. I closed my eyes again and knew this was just the beginning.

* * *

**Tada hope ya loved it, please Review!**


	5. the bitch n the black sheep

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey guys so I decided I would rewrite this story, to me it needed more depth. Not a lot will change I will just bring more into the story. I don't own Vampire Diaries except for Gabrielle. Sit back and enjoy the chapters and the story! And don't forget to review when you're done. This will also always be Gabs pov unless I decided to have none pov or the other characters.**

**GAB'S POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone going off. I looked to see it was Jeremy I just hit quiet and got out of bed. I went down stairs to see Stephan on the ground and Elena talking to him. I stopped to realize it was Katharine and not Elena. She turned to see me and smiled her evil little smile.

"Hello Gabby how have you been?" she asked walking towards me.

"Damn here I thought you burned in hell already," I said in my pissy tone.

She glared at me and threw me into a wall and then she was gone just like that. 2 minutes later Elena and Damon came into the house to see both of us on the ground.

"Stephan," Said Elena walking towards him.

"Gabby," said Damon walking towards me.

I got up and we explained what happened. After that, that night we headed to Elena's house to talk to Jeremy and all that fun stuff. I found out that he tried to kill himself to become a Vampire for Anna. How stupid came he get ugh and on top of that in the first place he wanted to be a vampire because of his x girlfriend Vicki. I just kept on thinking in my little head and came back to reality to talk to my brothers.

"Did she says what she want?" I asked walking to them.

"No," said Stephan in a strict voice.

"Well she certainly knows how to make an entrance," says Damon looking back at Stephan and me.

"She said that she fooled one of us, what does that even mean?" asked Stephan.

"She pretended to be Elena to when I showed up early to night," said

Damon looking Guilty.

"I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore," she said in a tired tone.

"Are you alright?" asked Stephan walking to her.

"No I'm not alright," she said looking at us and then at him.

They kept on talking while I went home to get some rest for the party thing I was invited to Tomorrow by Tyler and His family. I got home and went straight to my room and locked everything.

**Next day**

I woke up and got dressed in the usual pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a v neck. Threw on some black boots and headed out the door. When I got there I talked to almost everyone except Tyler. I walked over to him and poked his side.

"Hey sexy how ya doing?" I asked giving a small smile.

"Hey beautiful I'm doing good how are you?" he asked with his joking self.

I smiled and looked at what he was wearing damn when did he be so hot wait stop that Gabby bad Gabby I said to myself.

"I'm good," I smiled and looked into his eyes. I looked away and grabbed my hair and started to walk away.

"Hey Gab do you think we could have dinner some time?" Tyler asked me walking towards me and grabbing my shoulder so I would face.

I smiled at him and felt my cheeks heat up and nodded yes. He smiled and started to turn to see a truck drive up to his house, and Tyler walks down the stairs to see who it is.

"So the black sheep returns," says Tyler as he crosses his arms.

"Tyler?" asked the guy.

I walked behind him and stayed close.

"Ya," was all Tyler said with a small smile

"What happened to you?" asked the guy. I realized it was his uncle named mason. "And who is this young beautiful lady Tyler?" asked mason moving

Tyler from where he was standing so he could get a good look of me.

"This is Gabby Salvatore," said Tyler with a smirk on his face.

I smiled at him shook his hand.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Mason," I said in a shy voice.

"You too," he said smiling at me and then looking at Tyler.

I nodded to Tyler and walked off. I texted him I would see him tomorrow night for dinner and the fair. I got back to my house a little later to get a call from Stephan and He told me that Jeremy just got his neck snapped by Damon but he's all good he has a ring on. I went upstairs and changed into some pj's and walked to my bed and went to sleep knowing I have a long day tomorrow.

**REVIEW? :)**


	6. Carnival

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey guys so I decided I would rewrite this story, to me it needed more depth. Not a lot will change I will just bring more into the story. I don't own Vampire Diaries except for Gabrielle. Sit back and enjoy the chapters and the story! And don't forget to review when you're done. This will also always be Gabs pov unless I decided to have none pov or the other characters.**

* * *

**GAB'S POV**

I haven't decided to tell anyone where I was going tonight or where I was going today. I went and looked through what I had in my closet of close and realize I need some new clothes. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and threw on a pair of sweat pants with the pant legs rolled up. I threw on a t-shirt that said I'm not short I'm fun sized on it. I threw on some converse and threw on a white jacket. I grabbed my keys and Headed down stairs with my hand bag.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Damon giving me that dumb suspious look.

"I need some new clothes so I'll be back to night and I will be leaving to night to go to dinner with some friends from school alright," I said smiling at Damon.

He gave me a small nod and I walked out of the house. I got into my car until my phone rang. I look to see who it was and it was Tyler.

"Buddy the elf what's your favorite color?" I asked as a joke.

"You haha what's up gab," asked Tyler laughing on the phone.

"Your funny and I'm going shopping," I said looking out the window.

"Why don't you have enough close?" he asked.

"I have close but I've had them for a while and I need new ones I can fit into," I said with a sigh.

"Alright whatever floats your boat and are we still on for tonight?" he asked with a laugh.

"Well ya is it alright If I meet you there I might have some problem if you come pick me up my bros are over protective of me," I said looking at the house.

"Ya sure I'll meet you at dinner but I'm taking you to the carnival," he says agreeing with me.

"Ok well I got to go," I said seeing the door open.

"Alright see ya tonight," he said as he hung up.

I drove off in my car knowing Damon probably heard my conversation. I was listening to my I-pod that was neon green. I got out of the car and went to the first store. I found a lot of cute clothes. Got new shoes, some new boots of course. I got it in the back of my car when my phone went off again. I looked to see Jeremy's number I sigh and answered it.

"Hello," I said shutting my trunk.

"Hey Gabby how you doing?" he asked. I could tell he was helping put up the carnival.

"I'm great how you are doing after the whole Damon thing," I said knowing that would probably be a bad topic.

"I'm alright now but hey your brother Stephan gave me some verbaine and a bracelet that will help me," he said.

"That's good," I said getting into my car.

"So what are you doing tonight?" he asked me.

"Um I am going to dinner with some friends and then going to the carnival with Elena and them probably," I lied and I bit my lip.

"Oh cool I'll see ya there then?" he asked

"Ya maybe if I don't get caught up in things," I said turning on my car.

"Alright see," he said

"Bye," I hung up the phone and drove off.

I got home and saw Damon and Stephan talking. They looked at me when I was bringing in the bags.

"How much did you buy?" asked Damon just staring at me?

"Not a lot but hey girls need stuff," I said walking up stairs.

I dropped the stuff on my bed and went straight to the shower. After like 30 minutes of a shower it was time to get ready to go to dinner and the carnival. I threw on some dark blue skinny jeans and a white and black corset top that had straps. I threw on my black Jacket and put on my blue vans. My hair was straightened really straightened. I grabbed my purse and keys and walked down stairs. Stephan was already gone and to pick up Elena and Damon went somewhere. I walked out to my car and got in and played riot by three days grace. I finally got to Tyler's house and knocked on the door. His Uncle answered the door.

"Hey uh its Gabby right?" he asked with a small smile.

"Ya and your mason," I said with a smile.

Tyler came down the stairs and was looking really hot tonight. We got into his car and headed to the grill.

"You look beautiful by the Gab," he says glancing at me. I felt my cheeks heat up and smiled.

"You do too but not beautiful you look cute," I said starting babble.

"Haha thanks Gab," he says with laugh.

We got to dinner and I was eating like a normal teenager but not like a girly girl that gets a salad and says it's because she's too fat hell no that's not me. I got a burger and fries and a milkshake. Tyler got the same thing and he wasn't a slob. After dinner was done we went straight to the carnival. We walked around road some rides I was having a blast, not freaking about Vampires and all that fun junk. I saw Damon by Jeremy and that they walked off more like Damon dragged him off.

"Hey Ty can you stay right here I have to go talk to my bro real quick?" I asked with an Innocent look.

"Ya sure go ahead I'll be right here for ya," he said with a soft smile.

I walked over to see Damon starting to walk away from Jeremy but I stopped him.

"Bro leave Jeremy alone got it I know what you did and you need to calm down," I said slamming my hand into his chest. He put his hands up and walked off I went and made sure Jeremy was alright.

"Hey you ok Jer.?" I asked looking at him.

"Ya but your brother is a dick," he said with some anger.

"Well I got to go and go see Tyler he's getting me some cotton candy do you want to come a long?" I asked looking at Tyler.

"Nah go ahead I'll catch up with you later ok," he said with a small smile.

I nodded and headed over to Tyler. Tyler got me cotton candy and we headed over to the arm wrestling to see his uncle. He smiled at me and went to challenge his uncle. I looked over to see my two dearest brothers.

"Hey guys enjoying the carnival," I ask walking over to them eating my cotton candy.

"What are you doing with Lockwood number two?" asked Damon in a protective tone.

"Nothing jeez were just hanging out and I'm having a great time," I said looking at Stephan and then back Damon.

"Well Gabby I'm glad you're having a great night," says Stephan smiling at me.

"Thank you," I said cheering on Tyler.

Tyler lost to his brother and I walked to him and his uncle. Damon Volunteered Stephan to go up against the Uncle. This should be good my brother is a vampire and this guy is nothing I thought to myself. Stephan lost and I knew he was using all his strength what was this guy. We walked off and I was going to get my purse from Tyler's car, but this guy came up and started to push Tyler around. Tyler pushed me back so I would get hurt which is highly not possible. They started to fight and the uncle intervened.

There was something off about this guy and I wasn't liking it. I saw Stephan hiding in the shadows. I told Tyler I would get my purse from him a little later I need to go talk to my brother Stephan about something and he was alright with that. We went straight to a class room to talk about something and apparently Caroline is a vampire now because of Katharine. Damon wanted to kill her thinking she could be a threat, but the rest of us think there could be a different way to help her. Damon tried to kill her but we stopped her and Stephan took her inside to get her cleaned up. Bonnie came along and saw what Caroline was now and she got really pissed off. She started to hurt Damon with some head hurting trick. He was screaming in pain and I didn't know what to do. She poured gasoline on the ground and on him and started to light him on fire but Elena got her to stop and I ran to Damon to see if he was ok.

Later that night I forgot about my purse and how I left it in Tyler's car. there was a knock on the door and when I opened the door Tyler was standing in the door way with my purse in his hand.

"I thought you wanted this," he said sheepishly.

"Ya thank you for bringing it to me," I said smiling at him.

I was about to shut the door but he grabbed my arm and kissed me. I stood there like a rag doll I didn't know what to do, It's not like I didn't want to its just I need to figure things out with my memories and this Nic guy. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Tyler but I can't do this, I have to figure things out," I said backing away.

"No it's alright still friends?" he asked

"Ya of course good night Tyler," I murmured and walked into the house.

I kissed on the cheek and told him good I closed my eyes as I plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, man I have a lot to do and figure out.

* * *

**REVIEW?**


End file.
